Amusement Park Date
by moonstar213
Summary: Kyouko and Sayaka go on a date and spend the day together at an amusement park.


Hello! Thanks for reading :) I just wanted to say that I based their outfits on the "getting ready for a date" mobage cards, which is why I described the clothes so thoroughly! I hope you enjoy reading this!

Kyouko's heart was pounding in her chest. Why was she so nervous? Sure she would get worried, but she was truly frazzled. She carefully watched Sayaka's face as she waited for an answer. To her relief, Sayaka smiled.

"Of course I'll go on a date with you," said Sayaka, playfully adding, "even though you suck."

"I suck?" Kyouko asked, quickly mellowing back out into her normal self. "Well then you have to pay for the whole date."

Sayaka waved her finger in the air knowingly.

"You asked me so you have to pay. Buuut I wouldn't complain if I paid for some stuff."

Since Kyouko had moved in with Sayaka and her family, it was hard getting ready for their date that weekend. Neither of them wanted the other to see what they were wearing before the date began. They decided that Kyouko could get ready first and then wait for Sayaka at the station.

"Oh, could you go get me an apple from the kitchen real quick?" asked Sayaka.

"Get it yourself," she replied crassly, but started towards the kitchen anyway.

She froze when she heard the door slam behind her.

"Hey! Sayaka!" she shouted, jiggling the door handle. It was locked.

"I'm getting ready first," laughed Sayaka.

"Tch! Fine! See if I care."

Indignantly, she marched off to the living room and sat on the sofa. Sayaka's parents had left for the day. They weren't home much anyway. It was very kind of them to let her live in their apartment.

"Close your eyes," called Sayaka from down the hall.

"They're closed," she said honestly.

She heard Sayaka's footsteps sprint from one side of the room to the other. When she heard the front door shut, she giddily rushed into Sayaka's room.

She already knew exactly what she wanted to wear. She shut the door to Sayaka's large bedroom, where had been sleeping on a futon, and changed into an intensely blue denim dress with red floral detailing on the chest. Since it was early spring, she put on a short-waisted cream jacket to keep from getting too chilly. Of course she wanted to wear a ponytail, but she made it special by tying it up with a small pink bow. She looked at herself confidently in the mirror and headed out.

As she ran out of the apartment building, the cold morning air hit her and filled her with even more excitement. She and Sayaka were going on a date! She was going to do her best to impress her!

When she got to the station, she saw Sayaka sitting pretty on a bench. Apparently, she wasn't the only one who thought so. To her dismay, a group of three middle school aged boys walked in front of the bench before she could get there.

She could still see Sayaka through a gap between two boys. She was smiling nervously at them and her cheeks were dusted in pink.

"So," she heard the boy in the middle say as she approached, "are you waiting for your boyfriend?"

"Um, no," she replied with a nervous giggle.

"Well maybe you'd like to go out with us then," he said smugly, holding his hand out for her to take. As if he was so suave.

"Sorry, she's going out with me," said Kyouko, slamming shoulders roughly with him.

"What?" he said, sounding a bit shocked.

She grabbed Sayaka's hand and lead her away from the boys, leaving them standing there looking dumbfounded.

She lead Sayaka all the way through to the train that they boarded. It was a pretty full train since it was a busy time, so they had to stand.

Sayaka burst out laughing once the train doors shut.

"Did you see that? The looks on their faces? They looked so confused and stupid!"

Tears formed in the corners of her eyes.

While she laughed, Kyouko was taking in how cute she looked.

She was wearing a white button-up under a muted blue blazer. Her shirt was tucked into mint-colored scalloped shorts with a white belt that had a bow on the front. A shiny gold necklace hung around her neck and danced around as she laughed loudly, giving no regard for the other people on the train.

When Sayaka looked up, Kyouko was beaming.

"I told those boys what's up," she said with a self-satisfied grin.

"So we're going to the amusement park then?" Sayaka asked, wiping the corner of her eye.

Kyouko nodded. She had planned the date far before she had asked. They were going to spend the whole day at the amusement park together. She had already planned in her head what they would ride on and what delicious foods, especially sweets, they would eat.

When they arrived and finally got into the park, she felt like a dream was coming true.

Sayaka trotted a few steps in front of her and looked around excitedly. When she turned around, she was blushing bright red. She held out her hand.

Kyouko smiled and grasped it. They took off for a day filled with fun.

First, Kyouko insisted that they ride on the biggest roller coaster in the park. They sat next to each other and the safety bars locked them in securely.

"Do you think you can handle this?" she asked Sayaka competitively.

"Ha," Sayaka scoffed, "of course I can."

As the ride started, they both tightly gripped their safety bars. They started up very slowly, but were soon flying down steep hills and looping upside down. Kyouko was smiling and screaming. Sayaka was doing the very same, but was a bit more frightened by the ride.

"Let's ride the teacups next!" Sayaka proclaimed.

When the rise started, Kyouko started spinning the cup, Sayaka started laughing. Fueled by Sayaka's amusement, she took a hard grip on the spinning wheel and started turning it with all her might. They were spinning ridiculously faster than all the other teacups. Sayaka was pressed up against the side of the teacup, laughing hysterically as Kyouko aggressively spun them around.

When they got off, they were both so dizzy that they had to take a break after only the second ride.

While they were resting on a pink bench, Kyouko spotted a café that sold desserts.

"Do you want to go get something to snack on?"

"Yeah," said Sayaka, looking genuinely gleeful, which made Kyouko feel the same.

Sayaka ordered a strawberry parfait and Kyouko ordered a matcha parfait.

"Want a bite?" asked Sayaka, holding out her spoon.

Kyouko took the bite.

"It's good! Want some of mine?"

"Yours is good too! Maybe I should have gotten that one instead."

"I'll share more of mine… but only if you share more of yours," she bargained.

After they ate, they rode on several more rides until the afternoon parade came through. They watched the mascots marching as music played loudly.

At sunset, they rode the Ferris wheel.

"It's so pretty," said Sayaka, leaning her head against the window.

"Yeah. Today was a lot of fun," Kyouko agreed, looking out at the glowing pink sunset.

"I'm glad you invited me on a date with you. I was thinking about the same thing actually, but you beat me to it," she said, looking like she felt a little awkward.

"I've liked you for a long time," Kyouko blurted.

"Me too," said Sayaka, making Kyouko's mild embarrassment disappear.

They rode the rest of the ride silently, watching the sunset together in peace.

"Do you want to stop for dinner?" Kyouko asked, touching her grumbling stomach.

"Yeah," agreed Sayaka.

They stopped into a fast food place to get burgers and fries.

After they ate, they walked back to the station in the dark.

Once they made it back to Sayaka's apartment, they were both sort of exhausted. Kyouko took a bath first and then made up her futon. She crawled inside and became weirdly awake. Her mind started racing with thoughts of the day. It went better than she had ever imagined. It was so much fun, especially making Sayaka laugh. And then on the ferris wheel… that was a real confession.

She was still lying wide awake when Sayaka came in from the bathroom. She slipped into her western-style bed.

"Are you still awake?" Sayaka whispered into the dark room.

"Yeah," she whispered back.

"You can come sleep in my bed if you want," she said after some hesitation.

Kyouko hesitated, too, but got up and crawled into bed next to Sayaka. They faced each other and Sayaka threw the covers over them. Their eyes adjusted to the darkness, and they could barely make out each other's features.

"Today was really fun," whispered Sayaka.

"Yeah."

"I want to do something like that again sometime soon."

"Me too."

They looked at each other for a few moments. They both leaned in to kiss. They kissed once, and then twice, just sweet gentle kisses.

"I hope I can always stay here with you," said Kyouko.

"I always want you to. It would be too lonely without you. I'd see you at school, but I want to see you all the time."

They kissed once more and then fell asleep facing each other.


End file.
